Liar
by moxxie23-deactivated
Summary: [Songfic] Nobody wants to be played. It hurt when he lied. But I know he's not worth it. CHALLENGE RESPONSE


**AN: **This is a response to the challenge posted by the girls of Sweet Baby Girl Entertainment on their myspace page. To use a current number one on any billboard chart and use it for a songfic.

I didn't specify an actual female lead but I did subtly described her to be a diva. She could be an OC diva or a signed one. It's up to the readers to decide.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE and it's talent. The song used was Beyonce's _Beautiful Liar_ featuring Shakira. I claim no rights to it. The song belongs to the writer and the corresponding label that it was released under.

* * *

_He said, I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about him that you wouldn't  
want to read about  
He kissed me, his one and only   
Beautiful Liar  
_

It started out like any other romance. We met each other, thought that it was so high school to have a crush but after some pushes from friends, we finally admitted the fact that we indeed liked each other. He was beautiful to me as I was to him. It was all good and fuzzy for us. We were more than just lovers, we were friends. We knew each other like the back of each other's hands. I knew things about him that no one else knows and he knew things about me that no one else knows. We knew what made each other tick, what made each other weak, what made each other swoon. We knew each other period. He was my one and only and I was his – for a while anyway.

_Tell me how you tolerate the things you  
Just found out about  
You never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer?  
I have to let go   
He won't be the one to cry_

Even before we got together, I heard the rumors about him. Should I even say rumors when I knew they were true? His reputation preceded him. It was already known before he even got called up to the roster. He was a player. Always non-committal in everything he does outside of the ring. He was arrogant and cocky and could really care less. Why did I fall for him? Coz he was different around me. I guess I should have paid more attention.

As things went on between us, he changed gradually. I don't know if I can say that he went back to how he was before we got together when he could have always been that way with everyone else. I started hearing murmurs from crewmembers and co-workers. I learned long ago to not listen to any of them. But when it had been his best friend that told me of what I feared the most, I knew I had to do something. I can't let myself be another victim of his ways for very long.

_I trusted him  
But when I followed you  
I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then till I saw you with him when, yea  
I walked in on your love scene  
Slow dancing  
You stole everything   
How can you say I did you wrong?  
We'll never know  
When the pain and heartbreaks over  
I have to let go  
The innocence is gone  
_

Even if I had heard things from a very reliable source, I still had to make sure before I make any moves. For all I know, it could just be another one of their stupid competitions. For being best friends, they always fought with each other over the most trivial things. Even with all the things I've heard about him, I still trusted him – but that all changed one fateful night.

My flight had been delayed coming in. I had been on a whirlwind of promotions. The final stop had to be at what seemed to be Storm Central, USA. I called him and told him that there's a big chance that I was not getting to where he was until the morning. It was the odd circumstance that the skies cleared at near midnight that we were allowed to leave.

I got to the hotel at dawn. I was tired and cranky. All I wanted to do was get to our room and curl up beside him with his arms wrapped securely around me. But the site that I was greeted with upon entering the room was one that I never in my life expected to see – my best friend and my lover in a heated dance of passion that has seemingly gone on all night and all daybreak. Talk about getting your heart ripped out and maimed.

_Tell me how to forgive you  
When its me who's ashamed?  
And I wish I could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame_

To this day, I have no clue as to what clued them in on my presence. The door never clicked close. The carpet quieted my footsteps. I never made a sound. But they still found out that I was there.

My gaze turned hard when I saw my best friend's eyes widen when she realized who was standing by the door. I almost laughed when she mustered up enough strength to actually push him to the ground. I followed her every move as she scrambled up off the bed and ran to me with the sheet hanging haphazardly on her naked form.

She was apologizing profusely saying that she never meant to hurt me. She said that she was informed that we were no longer together by my own lover. Our actions around each other didn't portray otherwise. She even rattled off the many times he went to his room with ring rats and various other divas.

I looked at her with absolutely no emotion, trying to see any hint of foul play. All I could take a hint of was the fact that she reeked of alcohol. She was newly broken up. I would understand the alcohol. She got inebriated. She got vulnerable. And like a predator on the hunt, he took the opportunity.

I told her to leave and we'll talk when she's more sober. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as she picked up her clothes and dressed quickly in the bathroom. He was just sitting on the bed with his elbows resting on his thighs, his back hunched and his gaze on the wall. When she left, we were finally able to look at each other.

I saw no remorse in his eyes. All I saw was that arrogant look and that damned cocky smirk of his. It was as if he was telling me that I should have known. I damn well should have. I knew what I had to do. I had to get out. I had to let go.

I turned around and left the room. And that was that.

_Let's not kill the karma  
Let's not start a fight  
It's not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar  
Can we laugh about it?  
It's not worth our time  
We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar_

A lot of people told me that I should have fought. They said that he didn't deserve to get off that easy. He should have gotten his ass handed to him on a silver platter. He didn't deserve to live. I got all of that and more from girls and guys alike in the company that voiced their opinions about him. Me? I chose to shrug it off.

I was having a great time in my career – a career that's driven by politics and real-life happenings that get twisted into someone's sordid fantasy. To cause a scene about it would just create a bigger drama that the boss would have the insane gall to broadcast to the world. We all knew of the Adam-Lita-Matt saga. I didn't want to get to that. It wasn't worth it. **He **wasn't worth it.

Am I hurt? Yes. I believed in him. I believed in what we had. But it was all a lie. I was played for a fool by Randy Orton. I loved him. He said he loved me. But I know he lied.


End file.
